


Open Hearts

by Softboi_ugood



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Softboiship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi_ugood/pseuds/Softboi_ugood
Summary: Bakugou and Izuku had finally mended their broken relationship, becoming friends is still a chore. But Izuku is sure it's worth the fight. On the other hand, Bakugou wants to be more then friends. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow, so please be patient with me.

Izuku brushed his hair and picked out a snack and a bottled water, then doubled that for his friend. He checked his uniform in the mirror before giving his reflection a confident smile.  
"I'll do my best!" Izuku affirmed before turning on his heel and marching out the door.  
Further down the sidewalk he spotted Bakugou, a small squeak left his mouth as he had momentarily forgotten they were friends.  
Bakugou raised his brow and looked over, from his eyes Izuku could tell he was wearing a neutral expression instead of the sour look he tended to sport.  
"Gonna sit there gawking, You fucking nerd?" He asked, now turning his body towards Izuku.  
Izuku shook his head and approached the blond spiky haired boy, "Sorry, I was just a little dazed." He murmured.  
"Fair enough.." Bakugou said look at Deku's uniform. Without warning he reached out and grabbed the brocoli haired boy's tie.  
Deku squeaked, he tried not to show it but he was going into panic mode. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, his voice disobeying his mental request as it wavered and became something of a whimper.  
"Fixing your tie, fucking Deku." Bakugou responded, he undid the tie and took it off. The blond smoothed it out and re-made the tie, except this time it was neat.  
"Do you really need to say 'fucking' before you say my name..?" The brocoli haired boy asked in a hushed tone, hoping it wouldn't piss off Bakugou.  
The blond looked up and shook his head, "Sorry.. It's a habit." He replied. This alarmed Izuku. Was he actually trying to be nice to him? Izuku's soft freckled face broke into a smile, as he looked down at his tie.  
"Thanks." Izuku said with a smile of pure joy, he almost started tearing up a little.  
Bakugou almost blushed, he urgently pushed down his feelings and gave Izuku a cold glare. "Y-Yeah! Well- I'm not doing it for you! Damn Deku!" The blond shouted ferociously, storming off.  
Izuku cringed a bit, his meekness returned. "Okay.." Though, Izuku's smile remained as he began to follow after Bakugou.


	2. Chapter Two - Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Izuku and Bakugou arrive at school together, there are questions. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short chapter, I was hoping to give you all a better chapter but this is the most I could muster. I promise to work on making this next chapter a whole lot better!! ^0^;

As the two walked together, Izuku looked at the groun. This awkward silence between him and Bakugou was created a tight ball of anxiety in his stomach, he kept bouncing around the ideas in his head. He could continue this way, keeping the silence between them or he could try starting simple conversation. He looked up at the blond, Bakugou's face was at ease, in fact this may have been the calmest Izuku has ever seen the typically explosive-- both literally and figuratively --boy.   
"Um.. C-chilly weather? Huh?" Izuku stammered, brushing a loose strand of hair back. His attempt hadn't entirely failed, he had gotten some attention from Bakugou.. so it worked on some level.   
It took a moment for Bakugou to reply, but after a minute or so the blond finally spoke up. "Yeah." The conversation has gotten shut down, and they walked in silence again. Bakugou gave Izuku a sideways glance, which the smaller male completely missed.   
Izuku began brainstorming of ways to kick up an interesting conversations, that video said ask open ended questions...(Yes, he actually watched a video to help him socialize. He called it studying.) He kicked a small pebble that sat on the sidewalk before him. "Kacchan.. Why do you want to be a pro-hero?" Midoriya asked, looking up at Bakugou. The taller male looked up at the sky thinking about it for a moment.  
"Why should I tell you..?" Katsuki asked, raising his brow in suspiscion. Izuku blushed and looked back down, he wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to know. The boys green hair fell over his eyes, which in turn slightly covered the red in his cheeks. "Tell me why you want to be a hero first." Bakugou said, he wasn't really in the mood to deal with a soggy Deku.   
Midoriya perked up, "Because.. I-I want to be like All Might." The male's face seemed to glow with happiness as he said that. Bakugou's own cheeks heated up slightly before he let out a chuckle.   
"That's my reason too.. sort of.." He admitted before his pride came back in full force, "That, and of course surpassing All Might and becoming the number one hero." Bakugou grinned proudly, and Izuku gave a meek smile. The kind he gave when they were kids, the kind that felt more like a kind of mockery. Katsuki stopped grinning and looked down at the pavement, after a few odd moments in silence they arrived to school and the entire school turned slowly.  
There were murmurs of questions, and other remarks of the kind which pissed Bakugou off. "Damn it Deku! Get away from me you shitty nerd!" He growled loudly, and then the murmurs died off as the blond stormed away leaving Deku standing at the gates in pure confusion.  
Iida and Ochako quickly approached Izuku. "Midoriya! Are you okay?" His blue haired and Nike browed friend asked, rather loudly. Izuku nodded with a nervous smile. Ochako put a hand on his shoulder, and Izuku to could see the skepticism in her eyes.   
"Really, I'm fine." He said again, and gave a more confident smile. "Kacchan and I just walked to school together, that's all. He was actually pretty calm.. Despite what his outburst suggested.." Midoriya added, rubbing the back of his neck. Iida gave a semi-relieved smile. Though the concern was still fairly visible.


End file.
